


one is the loneliest number

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logan Angst, Lotus Eater Machine, Superhero!Logan, Villain!Remy, superhero au, superhumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Everything was fine. It was perfectly normal and perfectly fine.Except he couldn't shake the feeling that it was most definitely not.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, One Sided Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	one is the loneliest number

Logan rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep that lingered. How long did he sleep for? He was feeling a lot more disoriented than he usually did. His clock read nine, which was an hour and a half later than when he usually woke up - perhaps that's what threw him off? Trudging out of his room, he saw that all of his fellow colleagues were up, sitting at the dining table. 

“Logan! Everyone give it up for our hero of the day!” Patton exclaimed, gesturing for him to sit down. “You must’ve been super tired after yesterday! Did you sleep well?”

Yesterday? Oh, right, the battle with Sleep, the villain who had been plaguing their lives. All he remembered was suiting up, and splitting, ducking through alleys until he cornered Sleep. Seeing as everyone was here and accounted for with no visible injuries, Logan had to assume that everything went well. Adrenaline did cause some memory fog, but it had never been this bad for Logan, which worried a bit. Forgetting some details wasn't unusual, but forgetting what could very well have been hours? He would definitely have to report back to headquarters. Weakly smiling at Patton he nodded, sitting at usual spot. Patton placed a dish in front of him, pancakes with a smile drawn in syrup. Oddly enough, Patton never did that for him. He appreciated it, glad to not be an outsider for once. 

Virgil and Roman were engaging in their usual bickering, going back and forth about which one of them won the most awards back in the academy. They both had been in the same class and their 'feuds' were almost always related to their work at the academy. Logan knew for a fact that Virgil had 23 awards and Roman had 21, which meant that Roman was wrong. 

"Oh, actually, Virgil has... what?" Everyone was looking at him. "Is something wrong?" He shrank in his seat, flustered. 

"Go on, Logan." Roman gestured for him to continue as he stared at them. They were all listening? Why? Did something happen to him yesterday? 

"Did something go wrong yesterday?" Virgil and Dante exchanged glances before Virgil shook his head. 

"Carry on, Logan!" Patton piped up, watching him expectantly. 

"Right. Well, Virgil has 23 awards and Roman has 21. Ergo, Virgil has the more awards than Roman." Something was wrong and it was troubling him. Why was Patton so excited to see him? Why did he sleep in so late? Why did he receive pancakes with smileys on them? Most importantly, why was everyone listening to him? 

"Logan, a word?" Dante's voice cut through his reprieve as he got up from the table. Logan followed him, utterly confused. Something was most definitely wrong, as much as it pained him to say, Dante never talked to him, not even a single 'excuse me' or a 'thank you' ever. Dante led him to the kitchen, glancing around to make sure they were alone. 

"So, Logan, I was hoping we could go out for coffee today? Just the two of us, you know, get to know each other better." That was the breaking point. He was hallucinating, there was no way this was true. Dante 'I wouldn't even entertain the notion of liking a loser like you' Ethans had always expressed clear disdain for him - even in his wildest dreams Logan would never think of Dante talking to him. 

"Hello? Earth to Logan?" Dante smiled at him, hand on his shoulder. He was leaning closer, pale green eyes twinkling, brown curls catching the light streaming through the blinds. His hand was burning through Logan's shirt, Dante was just centimetres away, he could just close the gap and - wait. Dante was always cold. Always. His hand couldn't possibly be that warm. Pushing him away, he closed his eyes, trying to see who was nearby. He couldn't hear anything from Dante, Patton, Virgil - what was going on?! All he could hear was - 

_'Shit shit shit SHIT! Damn you Logic.'_

"Sleep. I can hear you. It's over." 

Dante stepped in closer, smiling hesitantly. "Hey, are you alright? You -"

"SLEEP!" 

He sat up, gasping. His hands were met with cold, metal and there was a smoke in front - SMOKE! Batting it away, he heard someone chuckle. He was still in his suit, strapped to a gurney like table. 

"Hey, doll. Gotta say, I am disappointed that you didn't even have fun in your paradise. Gurl you need to loosen up!" Sleep smiled at, fatal tendrils floating around him. "Well, babes, get ready for the offer of your life!" Sleep snapped his fingers and the straps loosened. Logan jumped out, knife in hand. 

_'Oh my god I am not fighting this dumbass. _'__

__"So listen up, Logic. Here's the deal. You are way to powerful to be hanging out with a bunch of boring heroes. I mean, you know as well as I do that five people are not necessary for one little troublemaker. You live in an apartment with four other people like a fucking college student! You see my house, gurl? An independent house. Gated community. Two stories. You know what else, my standards aren't as low as yours."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Some one paid attention to you and you went through the five stages of grief, dude, are you telling me that you don't see a problem?" A beat. "I know we're supposed to be the - ohohoho - bad guys, but seriously, you know we're doing good things here."_ _

__It was true. Without villains from the BH corporation, their country would collapse. They exposed frauds, most of them were reminiscent of 'Robin Hood' - and of course, without them, heroes had no reason to exist. Their society was delicately balanced on the foundations of 'America's heroes fight the villains!' - without that, not only would their society collapse, several multimillionaire companies would fall, prestigious academies would be destroyed. They intricately balanced, and were needed._ _

__"If you're so bent on doing good, why do you keep fighting with the heroes?"_ _

__"Oh honey, I have no interest in fighting you storybook heroes. I'm just here to get you to join the BH. Logic, you are smart, exceptionally smart, your academy reports say - but here you are, doing stupid things like bashing villains. So, I'm here to offer you something."_ _

__"Go on."_ _

__"You leave your heroic ways behind, tell me your colleagues' identities - which don't worry, the higher-ups won't do anything to them - and voila. Not only do you get a powerful position doing things that actually matter, you also get these other perks. You can retire whenever with benefits, no constricting contracts. I know your pay. It's shit, Logan, shit."_ _

__"What if I don't want all that?"_ _

__"That's bullshit. But if you really don't, I can make your dreams a reality. You like that Deceit guy, don't you? He can be yours. You want friends, I know a lot of people who would genuinely be interested in you. We have everything you could ever want."_ _

__"What will you do to the Sides?"_ _

__"Unfortunately, that is classified." He did hate his apartment, why did he have to share a bathroom with five other people? The contracts, well, there was no option to retire. You either worked, or you didn't. No pension, no perks. Logan was pretty sure that the grouping process was done with an eight-ball; it made no sense to put the Sides together. He could have anything he wanted... Friends, some one who listened to him, people who didn't hate him. Appreciation._ _

__"I can't tell you about the others."_ _

__"Can't or won't? Cause, gurl, you are overestimating how much you mean to them if you won't."_ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__"You know what the date is?"_ _

__"24th of April."_ _

__"Uh huh. When did you suit up to get me?"_ _

__"Two days ago."_ _

__"Exactly. Now, see how you're here, in my lair. All alone. Do your mind trick, is there anyone else here?"_ _

__All he could hear was Sleep singing some song he had heard before, the chattering minds of passers-by and some one squealing about popcorn. He couldn't hear Virgil's racing thoughts, Roman's internal commentary. He couldn't hear Patton's concerned planning, nor Dante's calculating thoughts that zipped around. Just 'Hips Don't Lie' and the starting theme of Steven Universe._ _

__"Here, check out the news." Sleep snapped his fingers and a screen rippled through his wall. The news reporter was interviewing Roman, an interview from yesterday._ _

___"So, Prince, what happened in your latest battle with Sleep?"_ _ _

___"Ah, nothing to report! Just a good old thrashing and we all headed back. I doubt he'll be showing face for quite some time now!"_ _ _

___"Some fans have noted that Logic wasn't seen after the battle, where did he go?"_ _ _

___Roman leaned out of the frame for a second, before the scene cut. "He has his mysterious ways!"_ _ _

__The screen faded to black. Sleep clicked his tongue, turning around to face Logan. "My oh my, Logic, looks like Prince didn't even know you weren't there! So, honey, what will it be?"_ _

__Logan couldn't believe his own eyes. He knew he was always the black sheep, he knew that most people were not fond of him. At the academy, all he was known for was his crush on Dante who had publicly humiliated him. During grouping, no one had talked to him, barely tolerating his presence. He was forgettable, unwanted. An extra screw that no one needed or wanted, but had nonetheless. And he never tried, never tried to change his flaws, or act like someone else - and where did that get him? The only person who ever saw Logan as someone worth being around was his dad. Thomas Croft was long dead now. He died in his sleep, peacefully, content that his son was in one of the best academies there were. Satisfied knowing that he would grow up to do good things, to help the world. His father wasn't strict in the slightest, but Logan still followed his words to a T. Logan already knew what his dad would say, which in turn he would say: because if there ever was a person he endeavoured to be, it was his dad._ _

__"I won't do that."_ _

__Sleep sighed, breaking his internal song. _'Ugh, why? Seriously, this is so disappointing.'_ "Okay Logic. Have it your way." He turned his back towards Logan, and Logan took that opportunity. He kicked Sleep square in the back, making him fall. He offered no resistance, simply scoffing. Logan handcuffed his hands together, making a break for the glass window. Smashing through it, he jumped outside, boosters kicking in as he flew above Sleep's lair. Flying past the buildings, not paying attention to anything. He felt hollow, empty. Dropping into an empty alley, he changed into his normal clothes, at a loss for what he should do. Where would he go? He couldn't - didn't want to go back. _ _

____

***

"Fans all around our city are wondering whether the superhero gang: The Sides are breaking up? I'm Natasha..."

"... Shocking news about the Hero Central has been revealed..."

"Former hero Logic has released a spicy statement about the Hero Central, more about it later at nine!"

***

"Hey."

"Uh, do I know you?"

"You can drop the act now, Remy."

"So, does this mean you're up for grabs?"

"..."

"Join the BP, Logan, join the BP!"

"I'm afraid I already have a lot on my plate."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to university. Normal university. I took a placement test and I just need to finish the last year."

"How old are you, gurl?" 

"We're in the same class, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it ❤️💕  
> lmk if you see a typo!


End file.
